


Unerreichbar und doch so nah

by Nazbol



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, German, M/M, Non-binary Ancom (Post-Left), One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazbol/pseuds/Nazbol
Summary: Tankie hat nach wochenlanger Suche, und nach dem Scheitern der Zentrizids, endlich Post-Lefts Adresse gefunden. Er entscheidet sich dazu iem ein Besuch abzustatten.
Relationships: Tankie/Ancom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Unerreichbar und doch so nah

**Author's Note:**

> Bezüglich Ancoms/Post-Lefts Pronomen: As ist eine Abwandlung von es. Dabei wird die Form es (also Nominativ und Akkusativ) durch as ersetzt; der Vokal a beruht auf dem bestimmten Artikel das (wie der zu er und die zu sie). Dadurch wird ein Unterschied zwischen Sachen (es) und Menschen (as) gemacht. Im Genitiv sainer statt seiner und im Dativ iem statt ihm.
> 
> Ich wollte nicht qi/qim benutzten, sondern irgendetwas Deutsches... Lol.

As war unerreichbar für den Kommunisten. Immer wieder würde er seine Hand nach iem aushalten, in der Versuchung den Anderen zu zeigen was er spürte. Dabei würde er den, wonach er sich doch so sehnte, in die Augen schauen und er würde dessen motivierten Augen, welche voller Lebenslust glühen, erblicken. As erfüllte ihn mit einen Gefühl das unbeschreiblich war. Aber egal wie oft er es versuchte, wirklich erreichen konnte der Kommunist iem nie. Er rannte weiter in der Hoffnung iem zu erreichen, aber wie immer, erwachte er stattdessen von seinen Traum.

Als der Kommunist wieder wach war, erblickte er iem erneut. Die Augen seines Schützlings waren nicht mehr am funkeln. Sie schauten ihn bloß kalt an. Jedes Gefühl von Wärme welches der Kommunist an iem schicken wollte, stieß bloß an iem ab und wurde wieder kalt zurückgesendet. Obwohl der Kommunist schon zuvor nie den Anderen emotional erreichen konnte, tat der leere Blick von iem erheblich weh. Er hatte sich doch so nach sainer Wärme gesehnt.. 

„Tankie? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Eine graue Hand wedelte vor den Gesicht des Kommunisten herum und er blinzelte leicht. Das Zimmer hinter iem war hell, schon fast zu hell, und er brauchte einen Moment um sich daran zu gewöhnen. „Tut mir leid. Ich war für einen Moment in meinen Gedanken versunken.“ räusperte er sich und richtete den Kragen seiner Jacke.

Das Projekt des Zentrizids ist vor 2 Wochen zusammengebrochen. Tankie hatte sich, nachdem Nazi ausgetreten ist, immer noch daran gehalten, wie ein Kind an seiner Mutter, aber es war nutzlos gewesen. Ja, fast schon lächerlich war das Ende gewesen. Jreg, der frühere Leiter des Projekt, manchmal auch ''der Führer'' von Nazi genannt, hatte sich doch tatsächlich mit den radikalen Gemäßigten vertragen. Sie haben irgendwas darüber gefaselt wie sie doch Geschwister wären und nun schien wider alles in Butter zu sein. Oder so was.

Jreg wollte noch mit Tankie darüber reden, ihn besänftigen, doch dieser ist bloß wutentbrannt davon gestampft. Er fühlte sich betrogen, aber das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war etwas ganz anderes. Das stand nämlich grad direkt vor ihn. Post-Left, früher mal Ancom genannt, stand verwundert vor ihn und hielt die Haustür, welches in sein Apartment führte, offen. Tankie hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht nach des gescheiterten Projekts der Zentrizids nach Post-Left zu suchen. Nächte war er wach gewesen um weiter Information zu suchen, aber war er auch wach, weil er nicht wieder von Ancom träumen wollte. Seine Augenringe waren offensichtlich, aber Post-Left sprach nicht darauf an. Wieso auch? Sie waren keine Genossen mehr. 

„Was machst du hier?“ fragte as erneut und Tankie konnte in sainer Stimme erkennen, dass dies nicht das erste mal war, dass as danach fragte. Post-Left schien leicht genervt von Tankies Auftauchen zu sein. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht.“ sagte Tankie verkrampft. Er hatte lange auf diesen Tag gewartet, aber nun wo Post-Left wirklich vor ihn stand, wusste er nicht genau was er überhaupt sagen sollte. Normalerweise ging Tankie Sachen organisierter an, aber er hatte letzter Zeit nichts für Ordnung übrig. Dafür war er viel zu emotional belastet um sich um so etwas zu kümmern. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso zwecklos gewesen, den Tankie hat auch ohne einen vorgeschriebenen Text Probleme die Zähne auseinander zu bekommen.

„Und?“ Post-Left durchbohrte Tankie regelrecht mit sainen Blick. „Es war doch sicherlich schwer mich zu finden, ist dir da nicht aufgefallen, dass ich vielleicht nicht gefunden werden möchte? Und sicherlich nicht von dir.“ sagte as leise. Obwohl seine Stimme nicht aggressiv klang, musste Tankie bei seinen Worten schlucken. „Doch schon, aber ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen.“ brachte der Kommunist nach einer Minute von unangenehmen Schweigen hervor. Post-Left schwankte sain Kopf leicht zur Seite und schaute ihn verwundert an. „Nur deswegen?“ fragte as. 

Natürlich war dies nicht der einzige Grund. Eigentlich kam Tankie mit der Absicht endlich sein Geheimnis zu erzählen. Endlich Ancom in seinen Armen zu halten. Iem zu gestehen wie sehr er iem liebte. Aber Tankie hatte das unterschätzt. Er wusste noch nie so wirklich wie man jemanden seine Gefühle in Worte ausdrücken kann und ein Buch darüber zu lesen würde dies nicht ändern wenn man zu feige war, die Sachen im Buch auch umzusetzen. 

Als Post-Left bemerkte das Tankie wohl keine Antwort geben würde, entschied as sich dazu eine andere Frage zustellen. „Wofür entschuldigst du dich bei mir?“ Tankie biss sich einen Moment auf die Lippen und dann antwortete er. „Ich war ein schlechter Genosse. Ich habe mich zwar um unsere gemeinsamen Ziele gekümmert, aber wenn es darum ging zwischen unterschiedlichen Meinungen ein Kompromiss zu finden, habe ich meine eigene Ziele vor deinen gestellt und dich vernachlässigt.“ 

Post-Left blinzelte bloß als Antwort und Tankie bemerkte wie nicht nur sein Innerliches nervöser wurde, sondern wie sogar sein Körper es zeigte. Er sprühte wie sich ein Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Er bekam den Drang noch mehr zu sagen, um Post-Left dazu zu bringen ihn eine andere Reaktion zu geben. „Ich dachte der Zentrizid könnte uns wieder zusammenbringen. Das wir die Linken vereinen könnten. Wir-“ „Wir?“ Post-Left unterbrach ihn. Tankie blinzelte ihn erstaunt an.

„Es gibt kein ''wir'' mehr. Ich bin nicht Ancom. Die Linken, selbst die revolutionären Linken, sind unfähig Veränderung hervorzubringen.“ Er räusperte sich bevor er weiterfuhr. „Warum sind die unterdrückten Proletariat nicht zur Besinnung gekommen und haben sich den Kampf der Befreiung angeschlossen? Weil sie wissen, dass deine Märsche, Handzeichen und Versammlungen keine Veränderung bewirken können. Sie selbst, wurden ein Teil des Status Quo. Was du machst ist bloß ein Kampf mit akademischer Sprache, du hast keine Waffe die Kontrollsysteme verändern kann.“

Tankie war still. Ancom würde vielleicht nicht unbedingt Tankie zusagen sich ihn anzuschließen, aber as würde niemals aufgeben versuchen die Revolution hervorzubringen. Tankie wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und somit fuhr Post-Left vor. „Außerdem wissen wir doch womit die Revolution immer endet.“ Sain Blick war stechend und Tankie lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Tankie wusste wovon Post-Left sprach, aber er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. 

„Das ist doch nicht wirklich was du denkst! Der Kommunismus war doch schon immer das Traumresultat für uns beide. Eine Gesellschaft wo alle gleichwertig sind, klassenlos, frei und nicht gefangen von der Macht des Geldes! Das ist was wir wollen. Auch wenn wir es auf andere Wege erreichen wollen.“ sagte Tankie fast schon zu laut und Post-Left rollte saine Augen. Hoffentlich haben die Nachbarn nichts gehört. „Du und dein ständiges 'wir'. Du kennt mich doch gar nicht.“ sagte Post-Left. Es war wieder Stille. Tankie überdachte den Plan warum er hier war. Er hatte sich gefreut endlich Post-Lefts Adresse gefunden zu haben, aber bis jetzt war seine Begegnung mit Post-Left alles andere als ein Erfolgserlebnis. 

Der Kommunist zwang sich dazu eine lockere Haltung einzunehmen. Er schaute Post-Left mit einen suchenden Blick an. Er suchte erfolglos etwas bekanntes in Post-Lefts Augen zu finden. Irgendetwas was ihn an Ancom erinnern könnte. Motivierende und funkelnde grüne Augen. Jedost, starrte Post-Left ihn bloß mit kalten und grauen Augen an.

„Du bist nicht Ancom.“ sagte Tankie nun monoton. „Genau.“ erwiderte Post-Left. „Tut mir leid, dass du die lange Suche auf dich genommen hast mich zu finden, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich bin nicht der, der du denkst.“ sagte as und schloss nun wieder die Tür. Der Flur des Gebäudes wurde dunkel nachdem Post-Left die Tür geschlossen hatte. Die Fenster schenkten ebenfalls wenig Licht, da es draußen schon dunkel war. 

Für einen Moment vermisste der Kommunist das Licht von Post-Lefts Apartment. Er wollte erneut klopfen. Nochmal versuchen Post-Left davon zu überzeugen die Linken zu vereinen. Doch er konnte dies nicht tun. Post-Left war nicht Ancom. Ancom war tot. Ancom war tot und er musste iem endlich loslassen.

Tankie lief das Treppenhaus im Dunkeln herunter. Er hatte nicht die Lust das Licht anzuknipsen. Vielleicht war es besser wenn es dunkel war. Schnell machte sich der Kommunist auf den Weg nach Hause. Als er ankam klappte er erschöpft auf sein rotes Bett zusammen. Sein Zimmer sah chaotisch aus. Er hatte Tage nicht richtig geschlafen, also schlief er auch schnell ein. 

Er hatte wieder den selben Traum wie oft schon. Ancom stand auf ein Feld aus Blumen und winkte ihn mit einen Lächeln zu. Er war unglaublich hell, fast schon zu hell und Tankie brauchte einen Moment um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Normalerweise würde Tankie zu iem rennen und iem niemals erreichen bis er schließlich aufwachen würde. Doch diesmal saß sich Tankie auf den Feld aus Blumen hin. Ancom schaute ihn verwundert an und der Horizont wurde schwärzer. Dann lächelte as traurig und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit. Tankie hat es endlich eingesehen. Ancom war unerreichbar.


End file.
